


Like Rabbits in Heat

by broccolini



Category: GOT7
Genre: (kinda), AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Cute, Cute Mark, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Markjin, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Sexy Jinyoung, Smut, Teasing, They're horny., Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., ceo mark, teacher jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccolini/pseuds/broccolini
Summary: Mark is a CEO.Jinyoung is a teacher on summer break.Jinyoung pays a visit to Mark's office.Shenanigans ensue."Shenanigans" may or may not refer to sex.Ok "shenanigans" definitely refer to sex.





	Like Rabbits in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my very first fic and so naturally it must be a Markjin smut. ;)
> 
> TBH I've had this written for almost a month, but I spent quite a few days reading it over and over to make sure it met my standards, and THEN I spent another several days contemplating whether or not I should post this for everyone to see, and THEN I spent another ~week waiting for an account invite bc I had no idea that needed to happen on this site. By this point I was so busy that I didn't even think about this for a few more days. And so here we are, weeks later. What can I say? I've been a procrastinator since birth. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Enjoy! And also maybe don't read this in the presence of your family or classmates or coworkers. (Or do. I'm not the boss of you.)

* * *

 

Mark was in anguish. He tried to keep his composure, as the girl in front of him _just would not shut up and leave_.

“…so after your phone call with Mr. Lee on Wednesday, I think we should set some time to discuss a couple of these issues,” Jihyo rattled on.

“Sounds excellent, Jihyo,” Mark said quickly from his desk, trying to keep his voice and breathing even. He clenched his fists and dug small crescent marks into the palms of his hands with his nails. _Focus, Mark!_ he chided himself, sweat beginning to build on his forehead, _You are the CEO of one of the largest law firms in Korea. Get a grip!_

“Uh, sir? Are you feeling all right?” Asked Jihyo, concern in her voice, “You’re breathing pretty heavily.”

“The heat must be getting to me” Mark answered, chuckling awkwardly, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to do a little prep before the meeting today.”

It wasn’t a complete lie. The blistering summer heat in Seoul was suffocating and Mark had finally broken his own dress code and went to work in just fitted slacks and a white dress shirt, the top two buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to reveal thin but toned forearms.

“Oh, ok! Sounds good Mr. Tuan. I’ll see you at the meeting. Stay hydrated!” Jihyo said, and took her leave with a bow, shutting the door to Mark’s enormous office behind her.

Mark held the forced smile for another few seconds and then collapsed his face into his hands, biting back a moan.

“Jinyoungieee,” he whined pitifully, “You can’t do this to me.”

Park Jinyoung, his boyfriend of eight years, the love of his life, soon to be dumped and single (that was a lie), pulled his mouth off of Mark’s throbbing hard cock with a smirk. “Do what to you, babe?” He asked mischievously from his hiding place under Mark’s large mahogany desk.

Mark glared at him weakly. “Jinyoung,” he scolded with as much hyung-ness as he could muster (which honestly was not much at the moment), “You’re not allowed to do this during work hours.” He tried to keep a disapproving face, but it immediately melted into an embarrassing wantonness as the younger licked a trail of precum off his dick with the tip of his tongue.

“And what if I do?” He asked sweetly, chuckling slightly at Mark’s pitiful attempt to be stern.

The problem with dating Jinyoung was that he knew exactly the effect he had on Mark. He had an eerie ability to make Mark go along with his every whim.

“Then…” Mark’s voice hitched as Jinyoung kissed his tip, “Then I-I’ll punish you,” he stuttered, ashamed at the sound of neediness in his voice.

Jinyoung snickered. “Punish me? What are you gonna do, hyung? Ground me?”

“Yes,” said Mark said firmly (or at least he hoped), his legs squirming around Jinyoung as the younger swiped a finger up and down his hardened member. “I-I won’t let you fuck me for a week.”

Jinyoung laughed out loud at this. “Babe, even if you tried that, we both know you’d cave before I did,” he said, amused. He lowered his voice seductively, “Who’s the one who’s always begging for my dick up his ass?”

Mark blushed a deep red as he looked anywhere but down at Jinyoung. “I do not…” he muttered softly.

Jinyoung laughed again and started stroking Mark’s cock slowly with his hand. “Whatever you say, Mr. Tuan,” he answered affectionately, before taking Mark into his mouth again.

Mark gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth as Jinyoung sucked faster and took him in deeper (did he not have a gag reflex?). “Jinyoungie,” he whimpered, “Jinyoungie I’m close.”

Jinyoung only hummed in response, the subtle vibration being the last straw in Mark’s laughable attempt at self control as he whimpered again and released into Jinyoung’s mouth, the younger smiling around his cock as he sucked him dry, swallowing every drop.

Mark’s head fell to his desk, one cheek pressed onto the cool wood as he gasped for breath and recovered from his high.

“Wow you came a lot,” Jinyoung remarked, sounding mildly impressed.

Mark lifted his head to glare down at Jinyoung. “What would the school board say if they knew this was happening?” he asked, trying to sound annoyed. “What if your _students_ found out?”

Jinyoung was a first grade teacher at the local elementary school (currently on summer break), which explained why he was casually here in Mark’s office in the middle of work hours giving him a blowjob. Despite Mark being the main bread winner in the relationship and the authoritative figure in the lives of hundreds of his employees, Jinyoung still played with him like putty in his hands. He never could seem to bring out his stern side with Jinyoung, and always ended up being dominated by the younger.

Jinyoung chuckled again, “What my cute little students don’t know about me and my cute little boyfriend won’t hurt them.”

Mark blushed. “I’m not little…” he began to protest weakly before he squeaked in surprise as Jinyoung pulled off both of his dress shoes and both of his socks in one fluid movement. “What are you doing?”

Jinyoung grinned evilly at him before also quickly pulling off his pants and boxer-briefs, leaving him naked from the waist down. It all happened so fast that Mark couldn’t even react.

_“Jinyoung_ ,” He hissed, scandalized as Jinyoung pulled a tube out of his pocket and coated his fingers with its contents. Mark’s eyes widened as he felt a finger circle his hole. “Jinyoung wait! Y-you can’t…”

Jinyoung looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. “Markieee,” he said, sulking, “I came all the way here to pleasure you and you want me to leave without getting anything in return?”

Mark sputtered. “I didn’t _ask_ you to!” he said exasperatedly, trying to avoid the adorably pitiful look that his boyfriend was giving him. “And besides,” he added pointedly, “We fuck all the time. Wait until tonight.” It was true. The two went at it like teenage rabbits in heat almost every night despite being in their late twenties.

“Pleeeease, Mark-hyung?” Jinyoung begged, his cute, pillowy lips pouting in full force.

_Why can I never say no to this man?_ Mark asked himself with a mental eye roll before finally sighing in resignation. “Fine,” he said weakly, not meeting Jinyoung’s eye.

Jinyoung grinned and kissed the inside of Mark’s thigh. “You’re the best boyfriend ever,” he said, laying it on thick but with unadulterated sincerity lacing his words.

Mark began to reply but his voice failed as Jinyoung carefully inserted a finger into his ass. He cradled his face in his hands, breathing heavily and holding back moans as Jinyoung carefully began stretching him out, adding a second and then a third finger, purposely avoiding his sweet spot.

“Stop teasing me,” Mark whined, as he squirmed every time Jinyoung’s fingers ghosted over his prostate.

Jinyoung smirked and looked into Marks face as he suddenly pressed his fingers down, causing Mark to gasp and throw his head back, the pleasure almost blinding him. He almost released a moan but clapped a hand over his mouth just in time.

After what he felt was a sufficient amount of stretching (and finger-fucking), Jinyoung rolled Mark’s chair backwards to give himself space and crawled up to Mark’s level, pulling off his own t-shirt and sliding his jeans and briefs halfway down his thighs, revealing his massive, girthy erection (Mark gulped at the sight). He took two condoms out of his pocket, putting one over his own member and slipped the other on Mark’s, which was already re-hardening and leaky.

“Jinyoungie, why do I need…?” Mark began hazily, his eyes filled with lust and desire, already forgetting his previous resolve.

Jinyoung smiled, “I don’t want to get your office dirty,” he said sweetly.

Mark was about to reply when he suddenly blanked, all thoughts leaving him as Jinyoung slowly but steadily pushed into him.

 

**___________________**

 

Jinyoung laughed inwardly at Mark’s reactions. _He’s just way too cute,_ he thought as he carefully pushed the rest of his throbbing monstrosity into his slender boyfriend, Mark gasping and squirming beneath him.

“You ok?” he asked, always concerned about Mark’s comfort. Mark panted heavily for a few moments, adjusting to the behemoth fitted snugly in his asshole, and then looked tenderly and trustingly into Jinyoung’s eyes and nodded. “Move.”

Jinyoung started at a slow pace. It was a little difficult keeping both himself and Mark stable when his boyfriend was sitting on a rolling chair. Mark whined and wrapped his arms and legs around Jinyoung’s back. “Need more,” he begged wantonly. “Jinyoungie, I need more.”

Jinyoung probably could have cum right there and then with how sexy and needy Mark was being. He suddenly picked Mark up and flipped them over, his dick still pushed partially inside his lover’s tight hole.

He heard Mark give a tiny yelp as he maneuvered his boyfriend above himself. He took a seat on the office chair, still holding Mark up by his delicate hips as the smaller boy’s knees spread and rested on the chair around either of Jinyoung’s thighs. Suddenly, Jinyoung looked at Mark with a shit-eating grin and Mark’s eyes widened with realization. Jinyoung abruptly released him, letting gravity spear Mark deep onto his massive erection. Mark clawed at his back in surprise, releasing a high-pitched half-scream-half-moan that was just a little too loud for either of their liking.

Jinyoung had found out that Mark’s office was actually pretty sound proof, using poor Jackson as a test subject to determine how loud Mark could be during office sex before they would be heard. Jackson said he was scarred for life.

“Babe, I know you’re having the time of your life, but you’re gonna have to be a little quieter if you don’t want us to get caught,” Jinyoung said earnestly.

Mark lifted his head in annoyance, still panting from the rush of pleasure. “And whose fault would that be?” he pointed out accusingly.

“Mine,” Jinyoung replied unapologetically, grinning and suddenly bucking his hips upward, Mark’s eyes shot open in surprise as his light body flew up for a second before dropping forcefully down onto Jinyoung’s throbbing cock, which was already moving up again to meet him halfway. Mark muffled another scream by biting on Jinyoung’s shoulder, the pain barely registering as Jinyoung set a breakneck pace. He continued to thrust up roughly, his hands on Mark’s hips to guide and stabilize his lithe body as he penetrated him deeply over and over again. Mark seemed like he was on the verge of losing consciousness, his arms wrapped around Jinyoung’s neck, holding on for dear life.

Soon the only sounds that Jinyoung could hear were the slapping of flesh on flesh and Mark’s lustful and incoherent whimpering into his shoulder as he was slammed repeatedly onto his boyfriend, the younger making sure to hit his sweet spot every time.

“You’re being such a good boy,” Jinyoung cooed softly and smiled with amusement and lust as he saw Mark’s dick twitch at the praise. “You’re being so good for me, aren’t you?”

“I-I’m being good for you,” Mark voice came out as an unsteady whine as his body was roughly bounced up and down like a faulty seesaw, his dress shirt disheveled and slipping off one shoulder (the sight of which was almost too sexy and beautiful for Jinyoung to handle).

“Jinyoung,” Mark whispered breathily, “Jinyoungie I’m gonna—”

“Cum for me, baby,” Jinyoung growled into Mark’s ear, extremely turned on by the fact that his boyfriend could cum from just his ass being stimulated and a few nicely-timed words. “Show me what a good boy you are.”

Mark’s voice hitched as he cried out softly, releasing his cum into the (well-planned) condom, his asshole clenching in tandem with his spurts.

This was too much simulation to bear. Jinyoung grunted and bit onto Mark’s exposed shoulder, earning a small yelp from the older boy. Jinyoung released a low, guttural moan and came, pleasure racking his body as he thrusted into Mark a few more times, riding out what he later would remember as one of the best orgasms of his life. _That was_ definitely _worth being grounded for a week._

They sat there for a few minutes, panting heavily with each of their heads still resting on the other’s shoulder.

“That was amazing,” said Jinyoung in awe as he pulled Mark’s shirt back over his shoulder, wincing at the sight of the bite mark he had left on Mark’s smooth, flawless skin. He gave Mark a prolonged but gentle kiss on the lips to make up for it.

Mark gave a satisfied and exhausted hum and Jinyoung chuckled to himself. Mark always got sleepy after sex and this one was particularly physically strenuous. He carefully pulled his dick out of Mark and cleaned them both up, tying the condoms and placing them gingerly on the floor, making a mental note not to forget about them (that would be _bad_ ).

Mark also happened to be a post-sex cuddler, tightening his grip on his boyfriend and nestling his head in his neck, not even bothering to put his pants on. Jinyoung laughed and wrapped his hands around Mark, one around his slender waist and the other stroking the back of his head gently.

“Babe,” he said softly, “don’t you have a meeting in like 45 minutes?”

Mark huffed cutely. “I’m tired,” he said childishly. “Also my ass hurts.”

Jinyoung laughed again and kissed Mark on the temple. “Sorry hyung,” he murmured, “but it felt good, didn’t it?”

He saw the tips of Marks ears turning a bright pink and knew that Mark was blushing adorably like he always did when he was embarrassed. “It was ok,” his boyfriend muttered in response.

“Ok??” Jinyoung asked in feigned indignation. He smirked, “it didn’t seem that way from the sounds you were making,” his voice immediately seductive and teasing.

Mark’s blush deepened as he pouted and ignored Jinyoung, his face still hidden from his lover. Jinyoung wanted to tease Mark some more because his reactions were just _so damn cute_ , but he was also afraid that if Mark got any redder he would spontaneously combust, so he just smiled and pressed his cheek against the side of Mark’s head.

“You sure you don’t need to prep for your meeting?” he asked gently. “Isn’t that what you told Jihyo?”

“I just said that to get her out of my office because a certain annoying _someone_ under the table was trying to get me reported to HR,” Mark replied with a huff.

Jinyoung only grinned and wrapped both arms around Mark’s waist lightly. “Alright, babe, but you should still clean up and get ready.”

“You go in my place,” Mark pouted, “take responsibility for your actions. I want to take a nap.”

Jinyoung laughed. His boyfriend was just too cute. “If I tried to do your job, I’d probably lose all your clients by the end of the day,” he said with amusement, pecking Mark on the top of his head. “How about I wake you up in 20?”

Mark hummed in agreement and nuzzled into his neck. In a few short moments, Jinyoung heard steady, deep breathing and knew that Mark was out like a light.

About ten minutes in, he saw Mark’s phone light up on his desk. It was a text from Jackson.

**Jackson:** _Yo! Are you guys done fucking? I need to review something with you before the meeting. Text me back if you’re not too busy being plowed by Jinyoung._

Jinyoung smiled in amusement, choosing to ignore it before his own phone buzzed a moment later.

**Wang-gae:** _Yo! Are you guys done fucking? I need to review something with Mark before our meeting. Text me back if you’re not too busy plowing him._

Jinyoung covered his mouth with one hand and laughed. He shot a quick text to let Jackson know that Mark would be out in about 20 minutes (ten to finish napping and another ten to make out and get dressed).

He put his phone down on Mark’s desk and his lips tugged as he observed the sleeping form of his beautiful boyfriend. _He’s an angel_ , thought Jinyoung, wondering what he had done in his previous life to deserve to date someone as cute and kind and sweet and rich as Mark Tuan (ok, that last one was just an added bonus; they had started dating long before Mark climbed the corporate ladder).

He sat there, lost in thought at how cute Mark was before said cutie stirred in his sleep, nuzzling closer into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck and wrapping his arms a little tighter around his middle and his bare thighs a little tighter around his waist, his dress shirt slipping seductively off one shoulder again. “Jinyoungie,” he murmured, smiling peacefully in his sleep, “My Jinyoungie; so comfy.”

Jinyoung’s heart almost burst as he smiled tenderly at his lover, hugging Mark tightly and kissing him softly and affectionately on every part of his face that he could reach.

_Yup, he was definitely the absolute cutest._

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached the end of this fic, thank you so much for reading and hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are more than welcome. Peace out girl scouts. ✌️


End file.
